


34+35

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [31]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Established Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Lemon, Mild Domination, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Smut, Song fic, hotel room, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Ricky receiving his birthday gift from Nini.~Sequel to Greedy~
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Kudos: 25





	34+35

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t have to read the first one to get this one, but it’d make slightly more sense. No need to though!

Ricky had woken up to an empty bed. At first, he assumed that his girlfriend had maybe been somewhere else in their apartment. When he looked around the place, she was nowhere in sight. 

He frowned since she rarely ever left without saying goodbye and because today happened to be his 25th birthday. When he went to the kitchen, he saw a little note on the fridge. He ripped it off and read it.

_Sorry I didn't say bye before leaving, but I thought that maybe if you don't see me until evening, you'll want me even more. Meet me at the Hilton at 7 pm tonight in room 176. It's under my name. I have a nice surprise waiting for you. Can't wait to see you there. Happy birthday!_

_Love Your Totally Amazing Girlfriend_

_P.S. breakfast is in the fridge_

He found himself blushing and smiling after he read it. He grazed over the kiss mark she left at the bottom of the page with red lipstick. He had no idea what she had planned for him, but he knows damn well that he's definitely gonna like it. She's never rented a hotel room strictly for celebratory purposes. 

"God, I love her."

***

Ricky was distracted the entire day. He found himself daydreaming about Nini and what she could possibly have planned tonight. He was lucky his boss never caught him. The second it turned 6, he clocked out as fast as he could, giving Nini a heads up that he's on his way. He was always ready to leave work, but he had a little more motivation.

He had to calm himself down as he drove through rush hour traffic to get to the Hilton. He'd get irrationally jittery the closer he got to his destination. When he arrived, he parked sloppily in the overnight guest area. Since he knew the room number, he went straight for the elevator.

He was almost tempted to run up the stairs since the elevator was going far too slow for his liking. When the doors slid open, he went searching for the room. He was pleased to see it was the furthest down the hall and that the neighboring rooms weren't close to it.

He quickly sprayed on the cologne she adores so much and some breath freshener before he knocked on the door. He bounced on his toes in anticipation as he waited for the door to open. After a few seconds, she opened the door.

He didn't even let her get a word in when he enters the room and smashes his lips on hers. The door shut by itself behind him as he brings her closer to him. She breaks the kiss and cups his face.

"Happy birthday babe."

He smiles and pecks her cheek. "Thank you."

She drops her hands and places one of them in his. "What do you think of the room?"

He finally took a look at the suite she rented out and stared in awe. This wasn't one of those standard ones he was expecting. This definitely costs her a few bucks. The bed was huge and had satin red silk sheets and rose petals on the comforter.

A huge glass of champagne was resting on the nightstand with a complimentary menu beside it. The lights were dim to set the mood. The smell of lavender was present, and the view of the city was to die for. He looked back down at her in amazement.

"You did this all for me?"

She nods. "Of course I did! I love spoiling you, and I wanted tonight to be special."

"This is incredible, but you didn't need to do this. It's not even a milestone birthday."

She shrugs. "So? I just wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?"

He grinned and lifted her chin so that he could place a peck on her lips. "I love it. Thank you."

She beams. "Good, that's actually not the only thing I have up my sleeve though."

He scrunches his brows. "Is that so?"

She gives him a suggestive look. "Go sit on the bed. I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable."

She gave him a wink before making her way to the bathroom. Ricky had an idea of what was to come, so he began undressing until he was only in his briefs. After a few minutes, the bathroom door slowly crept open. 

"Ready for your birthday gift?"

"Born ready."

She pokes out only her leg as a tease, and he can see she's wearing a red garter belt. He grips at the sheets in anticipation, knowing he was gonna really enjoy whatever she was wearing.

She took her time as she finally revealed her entire outfit to him. His jaw dropped at the sight of her. She had on a red garter belt with no panties on, her lips were rosy and her hair had loose curls, and there was nothing but bra tape shaped as red hearts on her nipples. Oh he was going to devour her tonight.

"Like what you see?"

He nods as he hops on his feet. He doesn't even realize he has a full hard on. "You're so breathtaking."

She peaks down at his bulge and feels herself get excited. "Yeah?"

He takes a few steps closer. "Can I start unwrapping my gift?"

She smirks. "Come and get it."

He doesn't waste another minute and runs up to her. He throws her over his shoulder and began walking to the bed. She let out a squeal at the gesture since she wasn't ready for that. 

He smacked her ass twice before throwing her on the oversized bed. She spread her legs wide enough so that he could fit through. He crawled over her body and began kissing along her neck. She wrapped her legs and arms around him.

"Since it's your birthday, I was gonna let you do whatever you wanted to me."

He smirks against her skin. "Anything?"

"I'm completely at your mercy tonight."

He trailed his lips to her lips and gave her a sloppy kiss. "I'm gonna make sure you can't walk straight in the morning."

Nini grinds her hips against his, making him groan. He gets off her and lays on his back. "Come sit on my face."

She made her way over to him. She surprised him by kissing her way up his body until she was sitting backwards on his face. He stuck his tongue on her bud and flicked his tongue at a rapid pace, having no desire to take it slow tonight.

She let out a moan at his sudden gesture. She bent down and gripped his shaft in her palm. He bent his knees so they both had a better angle when he felt her presence. She inched her head on top of his dick. She felt him moan against her core as she took him entirely in her throat.

She also was not feeling like being gentle tonight, so she began to bob her head down on him as fast as she could. She had gotten accustomed to deepthroating him over the years since he liked it so much.

She licked along his dick the way he liked, causing him to jerk his legs. As they pleasured one another with their mouths, Ricky began to slowly thrust into her mouth. It took her by surprise at first, but she got used to it pretty quickly since this wasn’t her first rodeo. 

She started grinding her hips on his face so he could get more angles with his tongue. Her head began matching the rhythm of his thrusts. She adored sucking him and the magic he’s working on her, but she’d love for him to wreck her walls more than anything. She gave him a few more bobs before releasing her lips from him with a popping noise.

He knows that when she raises her head up from a blowjob, that means she’s ready for more. He gives her a few licks before squeezing her legs as a way of telling her to get off. She hopped off of him and crawled over to the nearby nightstand. He looked at her oddly as she reached for something.

When he spots the familiar silver cuffs in her hands, he begins smirking. “Are those what I think they are?”

She nods as she sits on his groin. “Sure is.”

“You remembered to bring them.”

“Like I’d miss an opportunity to be dominated by you.”

He smirks as he takes the cuffs from her hands. He cuffs her wrists in the front of her. “Get on all fours.”

She obeys him as she rolls off his body. She perks her ass up as she arches her back for him. She presses her ass against his shaft, causing him to grunt. He grips her hips and positions her so that they’re aligned.

He slowly inserted himself into her until he was fully inside of her. They both moaned at the feeling. He pulled himself out of her just to slam back inside her. She let out a yelp as she buried her face into her pillow. He repeated his action again; each insertion making her scream.

He finally remained inside of her and began pounding her a lot rougher than he usually started, but she wasn’t complaining. He gave her ass a few smacks as he fucked her senseless. She absentmindedly began throwing herself back on him. 

He threw his head back and closed his eyes. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

She barely could comprehend anything he said since she was fully focused on him hitting her g-spot. She lifted her head from the bed so that she could look over her shoulder. 

“Please fuck me harder.”

He opened his eyes and gazed at her. He smirks when he sees how disheveled she looks. “I thought I was the one in charge.”

“Please Ricky.” She whines making puppy dog eyes at him that she knew he couldn’t resist. 

He looked at her challengingly before completely pulling out of her. He rolled her on her back dragged her off the bed. He picked her up from the front, placing her arms around his neck. He shoved his shaft back inside her and smashed his lips onto hers.

He slams himself into her with all his willpower as their tongues collided. She let out lustful cries as they kissed. Her fingers combed through his hair. He detached their lips and rested his head in the crook of her neck so he could focus on pounding into her. 

She flung her head back as he hit her cervix a few times. “Ricky!”

He bit onto her shoulder and brought her to the bed. He rested her on her side without pulling out. He lifted her leg up with one hand and began piping into her again. She screamed in pleasure at the sensation. She was dripping down her legs and trying her best to hold it together. 

He let go of her leg, trusting she had enough strength to hold it up and brought that hand to her clit. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She could feel her orgasm abruptly approaching.

“Ricky, babe...”

He already knew what she meant. “Cum for me.” 

He brought his free hand to her throat as he sped up his fingers on her. She began shaking all over, not being able to hold back any of her cries as she felt her walls coming down. She couldn’t even form words anymore.

She lets out a scream as she creams down on his shaft. He thrust into her a few more times as he spills himself inside her. He pulled out of her, and they both rolled onto their backs to catch their breath. Ricky reached over to the nightstand to get the keys. He undid the cuffs and tossed them to the side.

He glanced over to her just to see that she was already looking at him. 

“This was such an incredible birthday gift.”

She smiled as she scooted over to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and rested a hand on his heart. 

“Glad you enjoyed it.”

He trailed his fingers up her spine. “You were so fucking sexy tonight. That lingerie really did it for me.”

“I’ll make sure to wear it more often if it makes you fuck me like that.”

He chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Seriously though, I’m so grateful for you doing all this for me. I don’t deserve you or any of this.”

She kisses his cheek. “Yes, you do. You’re a fantastic boyfriend and deserve all my love and affection.”

He brought her chin up and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. Despite loving his gift, the greatest gift was the woman resting in his arms, and he planned on treasuring that gift for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Both are named after Ari songs. A few requested this, and I wanted to make a smut fic about this song the moment I heard it anyways.


End file.
